


Freckles&Kisses

by Noct_Your_Business (DramaticBlue)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluffyfest, Flustered Noctis Lucis Caelum, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, No Smut, One Shot, Shippy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/Noct_Your_Business
Summary: Noctis is memorized by Promptos freckles and cuteness ensues.Basically, Noctis asks Prompto if he can smooch the freckles and its just fluffy I promise.———Noctis only hummed in reply, running his fingers along Promptos back, nearly playing connect the dots with freckles. His finger pad brushed over a rough spot, causing him to freeze briefly, tracing his finger back to the spot. A scar, among the galaxy of freckles.Finding his voice Noctis spoke gently, as if not to disrupt the comfortable silence, his voice barely teetering above a whisper, "is this okay?"





	Freckles&Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Much soft, much cute-
> 
> Read end notes please!

Noctis walked into the camper, stretching his arms above his head, his back popping as he groaned lightly; his eyes closed in brief pleasure. "Hey, Prom—" He opened his eyes, blinking a few times staring at the blondes exposed back, eyes scanning down the dip disappearing into his black pants. He immediately looked back up, eyes locking on freckles scattered about the pale, scarred skin.

"Oh, hey Noct!" Prompto greeted embarrassed, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat awkwardly, reaching for a shirt quickly, the back of his neck flushing red, along with the tips of his ears. Noctis found it endearing to say the least. It was cute, how easily flustered the blonde could get.

Without thinking, he reached out and brushed his finger against the soft flesh, feeling the way it flexed under his touch, tensing up as Prompto froze in his place.

"Uh, Noct? Buddy?"

Noctis only hummed in reply, running his fingers along Promptos back, nearly playing connect the dots with freckles. His finger pad brushed over a rough spot, causing him to freeze briefly, tracing his finger back to the spot. A scar, among the galaxy of freckles.

Finding his voice Noctis spoke gently, as if not to disrupt the comfortable silence, his voice barely teetering above a whisper, "is this okay?"

There was a brief moment of hesitance, before Prompto murmured just as soft, "yes.."

The blonde relaxed, nearly slumping into Noctis's chest, making the latter smile fondly at the action, his heart swelling with adoration for the blushing man facing away from him.

The prince bent over slightly, pressing his lips against a small, barely noticeable scar on Promptos shoulder, relishing in the small gasp that left the others mouth.

Pulling back, his lips brushing against the red flushed ear, "is this still okay? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Prompto nodded shyly, tilting his head back to gaze into Noctis's eyes, "yes, it's okay." he said firmly, his eyes filled with trust.

"Oh.." Noctis breathed, breathless at the look he received. How could one be so trusting? And beautiful at that?

He pressed another gentle kiss, this time against a freckle on the others shoulder, grinning at how Prompto moved his head to give him more access. They weren't going to go far, Noctis decided, letting his lips stay planted to the spot in consideration.

Prompto tapped Noctis's arm, "its okay." He reassured, craning his neck to peck the princes cheek with a cheeky grin.

"I know. You just have so many freckles.. I wonder if I could ever count them all."

Prompto chuckled, shifting to face Noctis, wrapping his arms around the his waist "thanks, I know. And don't you mean kiss?" He teased, hiding his face seconds later against the princes chest.

Noctis smiled fondly, moving back to hook his finger under the blondes chin, bringing his face up to meet eyes.

Eyes flickering around the others face, he noticed there was a freckle near Promptos lips, "well, if I have to kiss them, then may I?" He asks, brushing his thumb over top the freckle, waiting for an answer.

"I-, well-, duh!"

Noctis slowly leaned down, giving the other time to push him away or say he changed his mind; but he didn't. So, gently he pressed a kiss to the corner of Promptos mouth, right over the freckle.

Promptos face could rival a tomato, making the freckles stand out even more. The Prince decided then, they would continue this tomorrow, and the day after—, forever if Prompto would let him. Only if the blonde is okay with it. They haven't even established what they were. But that doesn't matter, not right now in this peaceful calm moment, away from Prince duties, away from daemons, and away from the world. It's safe, okay, in this little bubble they built, and he's okay with that.

Grinning, Noctis dragged Prompto onto the bed, curling his arms around him, snuggling his face into the others back, pressing one final kiss against his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Prom."

"Nig-, night Noct."

——  
(like, a month later)

"You have 629 freckles."

"Wha-"

"I counted them. Now, if I could kiss them all please?"

"WoA- Noct!" (Prompto got tackled by Noctis)

"Shush and let me kiss them, dork—"

  
Ignis and Gladdy walked in on the scene and both left quickly after, embarrassed but also impressed. Shhhh

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted some cute fluffy, so what better pair than this one? Either way! I'm gonna assume this is an alternate universe, BUT  
I didn't think that dad ahead cause it is a one shot (unless y'all want another part or something lmao)
> 
> So! Tell me whatcha think? If ya want?


End file.
